30 minuscules secondes
by Ayma
Summary: Des coup de feu, un homme à terre, trop tard... RoyxRiza... sans blague ?
1. Chapter 1

**Et voilà une fic que je vient à peine de taper, rien que de l'improvisation !même si j'avais déja eu l'idée d'écrire la dessu... en tout cas je ne pensais pas publier ça ce soir.**

**Faut que j'arrête d'être sentimentale, c'est très mauvais pour ma santée... utiliser les persos de FMA aussi d'ailleurs...**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Des coups de feu. Sans réfléchir elle sort son arme et se retourne pour faire face à l'agresseur. Il s'écroule : elle vient de le tuer, mais elle n'en a que faire. Elle cherche celui qu'elle vient de quitter quelque instant plus tôt. Là, elle voit. Elle le voit, étendu au sol, le sang commençant à s'étaler sur son uniforme.

Son cœur se sert.

Elle hurle : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Elle se précipite sur lui et le retourne pour voir son visage inconscient.

--Colonel ! Répondez-moi ! Colonel ! COLONEL !

Elle panique. Elle lui ouvre sa veste et constate avec effroi qu'il saigne abondamment. Elle pose ses mains sur ses blessures espérant ainsi en stopper le saignement. Les larmes commences a couler le long de ses joues. Elle continue à l'appeler :

--Colonel, je vous en supplie, répondez-moi !

Elle ne remarque pas qu'autour d'elle, des soldats, alertés par les coups de feu et ses cris se rapprochent. Elle n'entend pas non plus leurs voix.

--Appelez une ambulance, le colonel Mustang est gravement blessé !

Non, plus rien autour d'elle n'existe. Il a fallut qu'elle le quitte des yeux trente secondes, trente minuscules secondes... Et maintenant il est là, étendu au sol, inconscient. Il ne faut pas qu'il meure, non, surtout pas...

Il ne bouge toujours pas... Est-ce que ça veut dire que... ? Cette fois-ci elle éclate réellement en sanglot et s'effondre sur le corps de cet homme, cet homme qu'elle n'a pas réussi à protéger.

--Lieutenant, écartez-vous, l'ambulance est arrivée. lui dit une voix familière.

Elle resserre encore plus son étreinte, elle ne veux pas le lâcher.

--Colonel...

--Lieutenant, il faut l'emmener.

Elle ne bouge pas, mais continue désespérément de l'appelé à travers ses sanglots :

--Colonel, colonel !

Havoc prend une inspiration et tire la jeune femme vers lui.

--LACHEZ-MOI ! hurle-t-elle.

--Mais vous voyez bien qu'il va mourir si on ne l'emmène pas tout de suite !

Elle continue de crier en tentant de se libérer.

Jamais le sous-lieutenant ne l'a vu dans un tel état. Elle parait complètement effondrée.

Les ambulanciers emportent le corps du colonel Mustang dans le véhicule. Riza se met à hurler de plus belle.

--Mais calmez-vous bon sang ! s'écrit Havoc en essayant tant bien que mal de la retenir.

Elle se débat avec encore plus de fureur. Elle ne pense qu'a une seule chose : retrouver le colonel.

Havoc ne voit alors qu'une seule solution pour la calmer, il prend son arme et lui assène un coup au crâne.

--Pardonnez-moi mais c'est pour votre bien.

Elle s'effondre, tout devient flou autour d'elle...

--Colo...colonel... soufle-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Je crois que je suis obligée de faire une suite... non ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, je pensais pas que ce petit chapitre ferait un tel succès, lol**

**Bon, pour la suite on va faire vite : Roy fini à la morgue, Riza se fait internée à la Valette (un hôpital psychiatrique), Havoc se tire une balle dans la tête, pris de remord de l'avoir mis dans cet état, quant aux autres ils... PAF **

**aïeuh... bon ok, je met une autre version.**

------------------------------------------------------------

Riza Hawkeye se réveille avec difficulté. Son mal de tête l'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Elle ouvre un œil et constate qu'elle se trouve dans le bureau du colonel, allongée sur le fauteuil. Il n'y a personne. Elle se prend la tête entre les mains et serre les dents, elle a vraiment mal.

Elle sent tout à coup une odeur de sang qui émane de son uniforme. Elle ouvre ses yeux d'un coup.

Ses souvenirs l'assaillent : ils avaient leurs après-midi de libre, elle avait décidé de faire des courses, ils s'étaient dit au revoir et séparé à l'entrée du Q.G. Ensuite, quelqu'un avait tiré sur le colonel puis…

Elle se lève d'un bond, mais chancelle. Elle est obligée de se retenir contre le bureau pour ne pas tomber. La tête lui tourne affreusement. Elle respire un grand coup et tente de garder son équilibre. D'un pas mal assuré, elle se dirige vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre devant elle.

--Lieutenant ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ?

--Laissez-moi passer Havoc. dit-elle d'une voix cassé.

--Vous voyez bien que vous ne tenez pas sur vos jambes ! Allez vous rallonger !

--Laissez… moi… passer ! répète-t-elle entre ses dents.

--Non, vous allez vous faire mal.

Cette fois-ci, elle crie :

--C'EST UN ORDRE SOUS-LIEUTENANT !

--Je ne vous laisserais pas passer.

--JE SUIS VOTRE SUPERIEUR, POUSSEZ-VOUS !

--Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous soucier de votre grade, Hawkeye.

Commençant à perdre patience, elle approche sa main de son holster, mais celui est vide. Elle affiche un visage surpris.

--J'ai pris mes précautions, je savais bien que vous seriez ronchon en vous réveillant.

--Si…si vous ne vous écartez pas je… dit-elle en levant son point.

--Allez-y frappez-moi, mais je ne bougerais pas.

Elle va pour lui porter un coup, mais il lui attrape le poigné et l'empêche de le frapper. Elle essaye de son autre main, sans succès, il la retient fermement. Elle tente de se dégager, mais n'y arrive pas, le sous-lieutenant est plus fort qu'elle physiquement et sa tête lui faisant affreusement mal, ne lui permet pas d'insister. Elle sent ses yeux lui piquer.

--Allez vous rassoire, Hawkeye.

--Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me laisser passer ? s'écrit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

--Je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez de bêtise car connaissant votre caractère, vous en seriez capable…

Riza ne répond pas. Havoc la prend par l'épaule et la dirige vers le fauteuil. La jeune femme ne proteste pas. Une fois assise, elle regarde nerveusement ses mains, hésitant à poser _la_ _question_. Elle se décide. Les larmes se remettent à couler.

--Havoc, est-ce que… est-ce que le colonel est…

--Mort ? finit-il.

Le visage de la jeune femme se crispe au son de ce mot.

--Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas. Il a été emmené à l'hôpital et depuis on a toujours pas de nouvelles.

Riza se cache le visage derrière ses mains et dit d'une voix étranglée :

--C'est… c'est de ma faute.

Son corps se met à trembler.

--Je n'aurais pas du le laisser… S'il ne… je…

Havoc lui prend les mains et lui relève le visage, humide de larmes.

--Il ne faut pas désespérer. sourie-t-il.

Elle ne le regarde pas.

--Vous voulez un café ? Je vais en chercher.

Elle hausse les épaules.

--Attendez-moi je reviens tout de suite.

Il quitte la pièce.

Une fois seule, Riza regarde le téléphone. Elle ne pourra jamais attendre la journée…

Elle fixe ensuite la porte. Elle est seule… Elle s'y dirige et regarde si personne n'arrive dans le couloir. Non, elle n'attendra pas toute la journée car la voie est libre.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Quoi, c'est trop court ? Mais au moins c'est rapide, non ? Et puis c'était ça ou attendre 3 jours... **

**Hum, je pense à un truc, mais... je trouve pas le mot, j'crois que sa commence par Re... Vous pouvez m'aider à le retrouver :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**J'avais dit 3 jours, je sais… Mais comment je pouvais savoir que je me resterais prisonnière pendant près d'une semaine à l'endroit le plus chaud de la France ? Attention, j'ai nommé Nîmes ! Croyez moi, c'est moi qui ai souffert. Mais c'est fini tout sa maintenant je suis en ardèche (oui sa fait chaud par là aussi…) et je peux aller sur internet (pas quand je veux a mon grand regret, l'adsl me manque.)**

**À oui, j'ai un truc à vous dire, C'EST KOI CES MANIÈRE DE OUBLIER PLEIN DE CHAPITRE QUAND JE SUIS PAS LÀ ? VOUS VOULEZ TUER MA BOITE E-MAIL OU KOI ? (et moi par la meme ocasion) 26 ki yen avait. Sa va pas du tout non mais oh ! attendez que je soi là, bondidiou ! lol**

**Ah oui, alors euh donc ça commence par « sui » et sa fini par « te » (cherche un dico) suintante ? suintée ? suivante ? suiviste ? suivez la direction limoge pour arriver en creuse et observer les vaches au bord de la route ?**

**Allez, la suite koi ? PCX ? hum… et bien… j'ai écrit 4 pages manuscrites… hiiiii ?**

---------------------------------------------

Havoc, ses deux tasses de cafés en main, se dirige vers le bureau de son supérieur. À un moment, il a une drôle de sensation, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il se secoue mentalement : il doit être un peu fatigué. En même temps, avec ces derniers événements, c'est un peu normal.

C'est en arrivant devant la porte ouverte du bureau qu'il se rend compte de ce qui l'a mis mal à l'aise : il l'a laissée seule.

--Et merde !

Il se précipite dans la pièce en essayant de ne pas renverser son café partout. Il n'est même pas surpris de voir que la pièce est vide. Il pose le café sur la table du bureau et ressort de la salle aussi vite qu'il en est entré en se maudissant d'avoir été aussi bête. En réalité, il se traite de tous les noms…

Il court vers la sortie du QG en priant que rien ne soie arrivé. En chemin, il croise Falman et Fuery en pleine discussion. Il les interpelle :

--Falman, Fuery !

Les deux soldats tournent la tête.

--Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répond Falman

Havoc s'arrête et reprend son souffle. Entre deux respiration, il demande :

--Vous auriez pas vu Hawkeye ?

--Si, elle est passée il y a pas longtemps.

--Quoi ? Et vous ne l'avez pas arrêtée ? s'écrit Havoc.

--Ben non, pourquoi ? Elle a le droit de marcher dans les couloirs quand même ! s'étonne Fuery.

--Mais vous êtes au courant que Mustang est à l'hosto ?

--Ah c'est pour ça qu'il y a eu ce bruit d'ambulance ! Je me demandais aussi… dit Falman en se grattant le menton.

Havoc se prend le visage entre les mains :

--Mais quelle bande de con ! C'est pas vrai !

Il se calme un peu et demande :

--Bon, vous savez par où elle est passée ?

--Euh, elle est partie par là, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens autant à la retrouver ? s'étonne Falman.

--Elle est peut-être en train de se tirer une balle dans la tête !

--C'est marrant de te voir t'inquiéter autant pour Hawkeye ? Tu lui tourne autour ou quoi ?

--Bien sûr que non !

--Bah alors ?

-- Mais vous comprenez pas ! Si Hawkeye se suicide et que le colonel est encore en vie… on va se faire massacrer et ce sera entièrement de votre faute !

--Quoi ? Eh oh ! On a rien fait nous !

--C'est bien ce que je vous reproche bande de crétins ! Maintenant il faut vite la retrouver avant qu'elle ne se flingue !

--Faut aussi trouver Breda.

--Vous cherchez dehors, moi je vais à l'hosto pour vérifier si elle n'y est pas.

Les trois hommes se séparent avec le seul but de retrouver la jeune femme.

-------------------------------------------------------------

--Bonjour Madame, que puis-je pour vous ?

--Je… je voudrais voir le colonel Roy Mustang s'il vous plait.

--Je suis désolée mais on ne pas visiter les patients après six heure.

--Je veux juste le voir !

--Le règlement est strict, Madame, pas de visite après 6 heure.

Riza affiche un visage bouleversé.

--Je veux juste savoir s'il est en vie ! Je vous en supplie ! ça fait le cinquième hôpital que je cherche et je ne sais toujours pas où il est ! Il faut que je sache ! Il était gravement blessé…

--Bon d'accord, je vérifie. Attendez deux secondes… répond la secrétaire en regardant son registre. Il est effectivement ici. Quant à son état… Il est toujours dans le bloc opératoire donc je ne peux pas vous renseigner. Je suis vraiment désolée…

Riza tremble, morte d'inquiétude… Mais elle est quand même soulagée de savoir enfin où il est après avoir cherché toute la journée dans les hôpitaux de la ville.

--Merci beaucoup. Je reviendrais demain.

Au moment où elle part, un homme en blouse blanche arrive à l'accueil. En voyant la mine désespérée de la jeune femme, il demande :

--Il y a un problème mademoiselle ?

--Non… Enfin… c'est pas grave, je reviendrais demain. répond-t-elle avant de s'éloignant.

Le médecin se tourne vers la secrétaire.

--Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

--Elle voulait savoir si le colonel Roy Mustang allait bien.

Le docteur ouvre grand les yeux :

--Mustang ?

--Euh… oui, c'est ce qu'elle a dit.

L'homme se met à courir vers la jeune militaire qui vient de les quitter quelques instants plus tôt.

--Mademoiselle !

Riza se retourne, étonnée. Une fois à côté d'elle il dit :

--Vous voulez voir le colonel Mustang, c'est bien ça ?

--Vous savez s'il va bien ? s'écrit-elle. Il est en vie ?

Les larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle le supplie du regard de répondre.

--Vous êtes sa femme ?

--Non… bafouille-t-elle en rougissant un peu. Elle se reprend néanmoins. Je suis son lieutenant et garde du corps et j'aimerais savoir si… il…

Elle approche une main à son visage, ne pouvant terminer sa phrase.

Le médecin voit bien qu'elle fait tout son possible pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Il prend une inspiration puis affiche un visage grave et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

--Il faut que je vous parle mademoiselle. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Riza serre les dents et retient son souffle avant de le suivre

---------------------------------------------------

**Aaaaah notre bon vieux copain Suspence… De toute façon, vous me connaissez maintenant et vous savez très bien que j'aime les fins sadiques, gores, la fin foireuse quoi… ah bon vous saviez pas ?**

**Sinon, euh… Reviews bien sûr (j'vous fait un super sourire à la Ayma dont elle seule à le secret) ID**

**Eh, petite annonce (nan rien d'interessant) j'ai perdu ma clé USB avec tout ce qui restait de mon defunt ordi BOUHOUHOU, seulement des images de FMA, le chap 60 et 61, une BD fanart de plus de 50 pages trouvée sur deviantart, ect… Miss titcha, tu pourra me renvoyer les pages du chap 37 que j'ai traduite stp ? J'ai fais tout sa pour rien sinon AAAAARG PK MOI ? (sa t'apprendra à t'amuser à traduire des chapitre du manga tiens ! oui maître)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yehaaaa, chuis trop heureuse, ma clé USB n'est pas perdue ! Elle était dans le sac de ma p'tite sœur « bip » qu'a 8 ans Bon, ok, elle est à 5 heures de route T.T… **

**En tout cas merci à ceux qui ont une pensée pour moi **

**WARNING : CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DE LA VULGARITÉ lol, je suis sûre que ça choque personne.**

---------------------------------------

Une voiture arrive en trombe sur le parking de l'hôpital, près d'un panneau exigeant le silence. Un militaire en sort puis court vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Havoc, car c'est bien lui, cherche l'accueil. Une fois en vue, il s'y dirige, toujours à toute allure.

--Monsieur, dois-je vous rappeler qu'on ne court pas dans un hôpital ? demande sèchement la secrétaire.

--Ah ah, très drôle. réplique Havoc entre deux respirations.

--Que voulez-vous ?

--Je voudrais savoir si…

--Pas de visite après 6 heure, au revoir Monsieur. coupe la jeune femme en commençant à fermer la petite vitre.

Havoc passe sa main pour la bloquer.

--Vous savez même pas ce que je veux ! Je veux voir quelqu'un et…

--Ces militaires alors ! Je viens de vous dire qu'on ne peut pas visiter les patients après 6 heure, donc vous êtes gentils et vous revenez demain !

--Putain mais il lui faut quoi à celle-là pour écouter ce qu'on a à lui dire ? Si vous êtes mal payée, passez vos nerfs sur le directeur, pas sur moi !

--Mon salaire me regarde, alors maintenant du balai ! Et puis dites aussi dans votre caserne que les visites SONT INTERDITES APRÈS 6 HEURES, ça m'évitera de le répéter à tous les soldats qui se pointent !

--Les soldats qui se pointent ? répète Havoc, étonné.

--Oui, y a à peine une demi-heure, y en a une qui voulait absolument voir un Mustang ou je ne sais quoi, elle m'a fait un de ces sketches !

--Mustang ? Attendez, elle était pas blonde ? À peu près 1m70 ? Les cheveux attachés ?

--Si c'est ça, mais comment le savez-…

--C'est elle que je cherche depuis tout à l'heure et vous, vous me faites chier avec vos putains de visites à 6 heures !

La jeune femme prend un visage soudainement un visage désolé.

--Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment…

--Ça j'avais remarqué oui ! C'est votre salaire ?

--Non, c'est… C'est…

Elle se cache le visage entre les mains et dit d'une voix étranglée :

--Mon petit ami qui a rompu…

--Ah, je comprends… c'est toujours dur. compatit le jeune homme.

--Oui, je…

Elle éclate en sanglot. Havoc est complètement déstabilisé.

--Non non, ne pleurez pas ! S'il vous plait !

--Je ne comprends pas, on était pourtant bien ensemble et il m'a largué comme ça ! dit-elle en continuant de pleurer. Je crois qu'il m'a quittée pour une autre fille… bouhouhou

--Ah oui, c'est triste…

Elle le regarde et instant et reprend la parole.

--Je suis désolée, je vous embête avec mes histoires…

--Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'ai été vulgaire et désagréable avec vous. Tenez, pour me faire pardonner ! répond-il en tendant des mouchoirs.

--Oh, c'est tellement gentils…

La jeune femme prend les mouchoirs et s'essuie les yeux.

--Ce n'est rien, voyons. reprend Havoc d'un air des plus galant. Je ne peux quand même pas laisser une aussi jolie jeune fille telle que vous dans la dure détresse qu'est la rupture d'une relation amoureuse.

--Oh monsieur… rougie la jeune femme.

--Je vous en prie appelez-moi Jean. continue Havoc avec son sourire le plus charmeur. Et vous, quel est votre nom ?

--Je m'appelle Mildraine. **(XD ce prénom vient de la p'tite sirène mdr)**

--Comme c'est charmant, aussi beau que le scintillement des vagues sur la plage brillante sous le coucher de soleil quand bronzent les étoiles de mer…

--ho ho… vraiment ?

--Je vous assure !

Cette fois-ci, Mildraine se prend le visage entre les mains.

--Jean… Vous me trouvez vraiment jolie ?

--Absolument ! Vous êtes certainement la plus jolie jeune femme que j'ai jamais rencontrée !

Elle fit soudain, la moue…

--Et la militaire après qui vous courrez, c'est votre petite copine ?

Le rêve paradisiaque s'effondre comme un château de carte pris dans une tempête aussi destructrice que celle de décembre 1999…

--QUOI ? Elle ? Ah non, jamais ! C'est juste ma supérieure et elle m'intéresse pas du tout ! En plus elle, elle flash sur Mustang ! Et si je lui coure après c'est qu'elle pourrait bien avoir l'intention de se suicider et…

C'est soudain comme un réveil sur la réalité qui le frappe :

--MERDE !

--Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonne Mildraine.

--Je suis désolé, mais je crois qu'on reparlera plus tard, par où est partie Hawkeye ?

--C'est vrai, vous reviendrez ? C'est promis ?

--Oui ! Elle est où ?

--Et bien le docteur Kipetrovitchi l'a emmené dans son bureau pour lui parler je crois…

--Il est où son bureau ?

--Euh, par là. répond la jeune femme en désignant la direction.

--Merci beaucoup. Mildraine ce fut un plaisir de parler avec vous et je reviendrais, promis ! dit-il en s'éloignant de l'accueil.

_Putain, pour une fois que je trouve une fille sympa, il faut que je coure après Hawkeye !_

Il marche dans les couloirs quand il aperçoit deux silhouettes : une en blouse blanche, l'autre en uniforme militaire qui sont près de la porte d'une chambre. Il entend l'homme dire à la jeune femme :

--Je suis vraiment désolé, Mademoiselle.

Riza ne répond pas.

--Je vais vous laisser, si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver.

Le médecin s'éloigne.

Riza ne dit toujours rien et approche sa main de la porte en tremblant. Elle la retire au dernier moment. Elle tremble toujours, puis, elle pose sa tête contre le mur, comme pour se soutenir. Sa main se referme lentement près de son visage, cachant à moitié ses larmes.

Le médecin voit le jeune homme avancer en hésitant.

--Vous êtes venu la chercher ? demande-t-il à voix basse.

--Oui

--Faites bien attention à elle, elle a besoin d'aide et de soutien d'après ce que je vois.

--Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Une fois seul, Havoc s'approche de la jeune femme qui est contre le mur.

--Lieutenant ? demande-t-il doucement.

Elle retourne un peu son visage, humide d'avoir pleuré en silence.

Le sous-lieutenant Havoc ne l'a jamais vu pleurer autant, ça le rend triste. Il espère pour elle que…

--Dites, ça va aller ?

Elle le regarde un moment dans les yeux puis les referme. Dans un sourire, elle souffle :

--Il est vivant…

Dans la chambre, Roy Mustang est allongé dans un lit. Le médecin lui a dit qu'il était dans le coma, qu'il pouvait aussi bien se réveiller dans les heures qui suivent que dans quelques années… Mais il est vivant. Quelque soit le moment où il se réveillera, elle attendra. Tant qu'il est vivant…

-----------------------------------------------

**Fin du chapitre ou fin tout court ? lol j'ai encore une surprise à vous sortir XD alors… en tout cas j'vous ai pas fait le coup de la fin suspense à 2 balle**

**Je crois bien que je suis incapable d'écrire une fic sans que ce soit un peu comic, car il faut l'avouer, le passage avec Mildraine m'a pliée en 2. **

**Mais je crois que ça enlève le côté dramatique de l'histoire… enfin, c'est vous qui voyez n'est-ce pas :D (je rappelle que mon record c'est 20 reviews pour un chapitre -.-, et oui, je deviens capricieuse à force… MA DOSE !) PCX : 9 pages manuscrites.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien évidemment je ne m'attendais pas du tous à avoir 20 reviews, y'en a qui saute au plafond avec trois… T.T je sais je deviens capricieuse, mais c'est de votre faute ! lol. Au 2ème chapitre, j'en ai eu 16, alors je me suis dit… Peut être ? Bah, 11 c'est vachement bien quand même, surtout que c'est ma 2ème fic qui fait le plus de succès, lol après PCX :) Donc je me plains pas.**

**Dans une review, on me demande si je suis bien une fille… Je crois que j'en suis une effectivement. En tout cas, c'est écrit dans mon carnet de santé… Et puis bon, si vous voyez un mec qui s'appelle Maëva, vous me le dites, que je me suicide, hein ? **

-------------------------------------------------

Ça fait quoi maintenant, trois semaines ? Trois semaines que tous les jours, elle vient, inlassablement. Sa raison d'être est dans cette chambre d'hôpital et quoi qu'il arrive, elle reviendra et attendra.

Au QG, des hauts gradés lui ont bien reproché de ne plus venir travailler au bureau.

--Si vous continuez ainsi lieutenant Hawkeye, nous serons dans l'obligation de vous rétrograder et ce serait dommage pour vous.

--Sauf le respect que je vous dois mon Général, mon travail consiste à protéger le colonel Mustang quoi qu'il arrive. Un rapport, ça se remplace, pas une vie.

--Vous exagérez lieutenant, protéger le colonel Mustang, c'est vous qui vous vous êtes inventée cette mission car il n'est mentionné nul part sur votre dossier comme faisant partie de vos fonctions. Vous me ferez donc le plaisir de vous rendre au bureau demain matin à la première heure.

--C'est tout simplement hors de question, mon Général.

--C'est un ordre lieutenant.

Riza a alors pris une inspiration puis a déclaré :

--Dans ce cas Monsieur, je vous donne ma démission.

Ses collègues, qui regardaient la scène de loin, étaient bouche bée.

Le Général aussi était abasourdi, vu le visage qu'il affichait.

Riza le mettait au défi du regard. Elle savait qu'elle était précieuse à l'armée, qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre.

L'homme a affiché un sourire amère puis a poussé un soupir de résignation :

--Très bien, vous avez gagné, lieutenant. Vous pouvez « protéger » votre colonel.

--Merci mon général.

--Vous avez de la chance de faire partie des meilleurs tireurs d'élites de central, car désobéir à un supérieur comme vous venez de le faire aurait pu vous coûter cher.

Riza n'a pas répondu. Le général s'est éloigné vers la porte, mais avant de sortir il s'est arrêté.

--N'oubliez pas vos obligations en cas de conflit, lieutenant.

--Je sais.

--Je préfère vous le rappeler, car j'ai comme l'impression que votre « mission » vous fait oublier que vous êtes avant tout tireuse d'élite et pas seulement chien de garde.

La jeune femme a baissé les yeux. Le général a continué :

--Je ne dirais rien parce que j'ai une famille, Hawkeye, et que je sais ce qu'on ressent dans ces moments-là. Mes collègues par contre, pourraient voir ça comme de la provocation. Je vous conseille seulement de rester discrète.

Puis il est sorti, la laissant seule dans la pièce. Havoc, Falman, Breda et Fuery se sont approchés, sortant de leur cachette. Riza savait qu'ils avaient tout entendu. L'ambiance était un peu tendue. Havoc s'est jeté à l'eau :

--Lieutenant, qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

--Rien.

Elle a pris son manteau puis s'est tournée vers ses collègues :

--Havoc je vous charge de la gestion du bureau en mon absence. Tachez de trouver l'identité de l'homme qui a tenté de tuer le colonel et de savoir s'il fait partie d'une secte ou d'une quelconque association. Ça nous aiderais à comprendre son motif.

--Bien lieutenant, je ferais de mon mieux.

Elle allait franchir la porte quand Fuery s'est écrié :

--Lieutenant ! Vous allez où ?

Elle s'est arrêtée, a tourné la tête puis les a regardés. Son visage exprimait une sorte de tristesse, mais elle n'a rien dit et a continué sa marche.

Partie pour de bon, Havoc s'est adressé à Fuery :

--Si tu sais pas où elle est partie c'est que t'es vraiment un abruti.

--Mais… elle pourrait quand même nous dire qu'elle va voir le colonel.

--Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le dirait si on le sais déjà ?

--Oui, mais quand même…

--Bon, les gars c'est pas tout mais on a du boulot !

-------------------------------------------------------------

Riza entre dans la chambre d'hôpital sans faire de bruit et referme la porte délicatement. Son regard se pose sur l'homme allongé dans le lit, Roy Mustang, son supérieur. Elle soupire et prend la chaise qui se trouve dans la pièce, puis elle s'assoit près du lit.

Elle regarde son visage endormi. Elle a envie de poser sa main sur son front, de lui caresser les joues, lui passer la main dans les cheveux, mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Peut être est-ce la distance que met leur travail entre eux ? Ou alors c'est que Riza n'a jamais osé le toucher directement, qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à mettre au clair ce qu'elle ressent vraiment pour lui.

Et puis, il y a cette réputation aussi. Il a tellement fréquenté de femmes, des relations sans lendemain. S'étant engagée dans l'armée très jeune, elle n'a pas autant d'expérience ou plutôt presque pas et c'est ce qui l'effraie… Il pourrait se jouer d'elle, si toutefois il voulait bien sortir avec elle… Non, de toute façon, elle ne veut pas : le travail… Est-ce uniquement ça ? Ne serait-ce pas aussi sa peur d'être délaissée ?

Riza serre les dents : elle sait très bien que si elle succombe, elle ne s'en remettra pas. Elle ne pourra jamais affronter son regard au bureau… Non. Elle soufre assez déjà comme ça : à sacrifier sa vie pour lui et lui, passant ses journées au téléphone pour parler à ces femmes… Savent-elles au moins ces femmes, que si elles peuvent profiter du colonel, c'est grâce à elle ? Non, sûrement pas…

Riza esquisse un sourire amer, où sont-elles à présent ? Au final, c'est elle qui vient tous les jours le voir, espérant qu'il se réveille.

Non, elle ne le touche pas. Elle le regarde, tout simplement.

Trop effrayée des conséquences de ses sentiments, elle a appris à se contenter de le regarder de loin, se faire un mur, ne rien laisser paraître, faire semblant d'être insensible… Sensible, elle l'est, trop peut-être. C'est pourquoi elle a besoin de cette protection car sinon, elle s'effondrerait au moindre choc et avec le métier qu'elle exerce… c'est indispensable.

Pourquoi l'armée alors ? Elle ne les aime pas de toute façon, alors pourquoi ? _Parce que fier comme il est, il se ferait tuer à la moindre mission… _Et mourir, ça…elle ne peut l'accepter.

Riza se prend le visage entre les mains, elle se sent lasse et fatiguée. Elle ne sait plus où elle en est : que va-t-elle devenir ? 26 ans déjà...

La porte s'ouvre.

--Ah ! Vous êtes encore là !

Riza tourne la tête vers le médecin qui vient faire l'inspection quotidienne.

--Oui.

--C'est marrant, vous venez ici tous les jours.

--Je suis son garde du corps. répond elle en se levant de sa chaise.

--Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous venez le voir uniquement parce que c'est votre métier.

Riza ne répond pas.

Le médecin inspecte le matériel du patient. En les vérifiant, il observe la jeune femme. Elle est silencieuse, c'est comme si elle n'était pas là. Tellement discrète.

Une fois qu'il a fini, il se retourne vers elle :

--Bien, une infirmière va venir pour les soins.

Le visage de Riza se crispe.

--Hé, elle va pas vous le manger !

--Vaut mieux pour elle.

Même si la façon dont elle a parlé est neutre, le médecin voit bien qu'elle se retient d'exploser.

Il hausse les épaules et se dirige vers la porte. Avant de sortir il ajoute :

--Vous savez Mademoiselle, on dit que parler à une personne qui est dans le coma l'aide à se réveiller. Vous devriez essayer.

La porte se ferme. Seule, avec cette nouvelle déclaration.

_Lui parler ? Mais lui dire quoi ?_

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une infirmière vient. Riza la regarde entrer d'un mauvais œil.

--Bonjour, c'est bien la chambre du colonel Roooooy Muuuuuuutsang ? dit-elle avec une voix des plus ridicules.

--Oui, c'est ici. répond froidement Riza.

--Rooooooh, c'est la première fois que je le vois pour de vrai ! s'écrie l'infirmière toute excitée.

La nouvelle venue s'approche du lit et commence les soins, bien sûr, elle ne rate pas une occasion pour se rincer l'œil ce qui a pour don d'énerver Riza, mais ce qui peut être l'agace au plus au point c'est que la femme lui parle.

--Bonjour Royounet. Ça te dérange pas que je t'appelle Rouyounet hein ? Moi c'est Silvette, oui je sais, je sais… Ah, tu aimes le chocolat ? T'en auras plein quand tu te réveilleras c'est promis…

L'infirmière déballe alors toute une série de choses inutiles et sans intérêts. Riza se met dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés, et regarde la scène avec dégoût. L'infirmière, sentant l'énervement émanant de la militaire arrête son monologue.

--Vous travaillez avec lui ? demande-t-elle, pour faire la conversation.

--Oui.

Le problème c'est que Riza n'a pas du tout envie de parler, et encore moins avec cette… cette dinde gloussante.

--Roooooooo, quelle chance vous avez !

--Si vous le dites…

--Mais bien sûr que je le dis ! Il est beau comme un Dieu ce colonel, vous trouvez pas ?

--Oh, il faut aussi ajouter que c'est le plus grand flemmard de la planète, qu'il faut toujours être derrière lui pour qu'il travaille ou qu'il ne se fasse pas bêtement tuer pour une quelconque maladresse…

L'infirmière la regarde avec de grands yeux. Riza sourie ironiquement.

--J'en plein d'autres si vous voulez.

L'autre hausse les épaules et se dirige vers la porte.

--En attendant c'est vous qui venez le voir tous les jours, pour s'assurer qu'il est bien vivant ou pour être la première à le voir se réveiller.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Mustang et lui fait de grands signes de la main comme une gamine de huit ans :

--Au revoir Royounet ! On se revoit demain ! Oui moi aussi j'suis impatiente.

Seule. Ces voix qui lui reviennent comme un écho…

_« Pour s'assurer qu'il est bien vivant. » « Votre mission vous fait oublier que vous êtes avant tout tireuse d'élite. » « Vous ne venez pas le voir uniquement parce que c'est votre travail. » « Je sais ce qu'on ressent dans ces moments-là. » « Pour être la première à le voir se réveiller. » _

_Se réveiller… « On dit que parler à une personne qui est dans le coma l'aide à se réveiller… »_

Elle s'approche du lit en hésitant. La conversation n'a jamais été son fort. Elle se s'assoit sur la chaise. Elle regarde nerveusement ses mains puis son supérieur. Elle prend une inspiration :

--Colonel, je… je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez vraiment mais…

C'est plus fort qu'elle, elle sent des larmes lui couler le long des joues.

--Revenez s'il vous plait. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Revenez…

Elle se prend le visage entre les mains et éclate en sanglot. Elle est triste, malheureuse, fatiguée… Fatiguée d'aimer en silence…

Elle s'effondre sur le lit sans s'en rendre compte, sa tête près du torse de son supérieur.

Étrangement, elle se sent tout à coup mieux, apaisée… Elle arrête de pleurer, elle est comme dans un rêve. La chaleur du corps du colonel la rassure, elle s'endort…

-----------------------------------------------------

**On dirait que c'est pas encore la fin… non ?**

**Hum, j'ai jamais écrit un truc comme ça, je m'étonne moi-même parfois… Raaaa, je l'ai déjà dit, il faut que j'arrête d'être sentimentale, c'est pas bon pour moi, je vais finir par chialer…Si qlqun réussi à pleurer… C'est que je suis trop forte, sinon… bah rien, lol. **

**Reviews ?.**


End file.
